Dare
by coltostallion
Summary: It all started out with a simple drink of ponta, but, with dear Fuji's help, it escalated into an all out dare war. Rating subject to change. Shounenai later. Rated for shounenai content, nothing graphic, but just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT it would . . . well . . . something would be different

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dare

Echizen Ryoma gulped down a second can of Ponta, just so Momo wouldn't get it. His trademark smirk was hidden behind the can.

"Echizen!" Momo whines predictably, Ryoma fought down a smile, it was just too easy to tease his sempai.

"Nani?" Ryoma pretended not to notice.

"Can't I have just one drink?" Momo whined.

"No," Ryoma took another long sip. Momo pouted, then a smile worked its way across his face.

"Ryoma," Ryoma glanced suspiciously at his sempai over the can, "I dare you to give me a drink" Momo was quite pleased with himself; the young tennis star couldn't resist a dare!

Ryoma blinked, "I refuse." He took another drink.

Before Momo cold be properly surprised that his genius had failed, a silky voice interrupted them, "Now where's the fun in that?" A shiver ran down both boys' spines. Fuji. The tensai smiled serenely at the two.

"W…what do you mean Fuji-sempai?" Momo rubbed the back of neck nervously.

Fuji's eye opened just enough to cause goose bumps, "Truth or Dare is such a wonderful team building activity, but so predictable," Ryoma gulped, "The dare is much more interesting, ne? Hmm, but we don't have club until this afternoon…" Fuji closed his eyes again and smiled widely, "So we'll just have to play during school!" Ryoma considered which would leave him more dignity, hiding in the bushes or running away screaming.

"How do you play during school?" Ryoma winced, _Baka Momo-sempai_

"Well, there would have to be some rules of course," Fuji cocked his head slightly, "Let's see; only Seigaku Regular's may participate for one. Only one person may dare at a time, of course, in the typical manner, and you may not dare the person who just dared you. And just to make it interesting, you can't tell anyone what you were dared to do"

"Fuji-sempai, you keep saying dare, what about truth?" Ryoma asked, a feeling of dread had settled itself in his stomach.

"Why, there is no truth of course," Fuji smiled.

"But there has to be another option besides dare!" Momo yelped.

"Well, how about Inui Juice?" Fuji grinned.

"No thank you, now about the other option." Ryoma pressed.

"That is the other option, either you complete the dare, or you drink a pitcher Inui Juice," Fuji said happily.

Ryoma paled, "A whole pitcher?"

"Of course, or it wouldn't be much of a deterrent," Ryoma would have liked to argue with that, but then again, it was Fuji, so things were best left alone. Then an idea struck him, an idea that may make him the team's savior.

"And if I refuse to ask anyone?" he challenged.

Fuji's eye opened slightly, twice in a few minutes, Ryoma gulped and began to pray, "Last one to be dared before the club meets this afternoon drinks Inui Juice." Ryoma numbly gave Momo his can of Ponta, Momo gulped it down as if it were the last thing he would ever drink. "Good luck then, I shall inform everyone of the game" Ryoma gulped, Momo paled, Fuji smiled, the warning bell rang…wait, the bell! Without a backwards glance, or even a moment of sorrow for his Ponta, Ryoma ran into school in hopes of passing off his burden before school started.

"huff huff Eiji-sempai!" the red-haired player turned around.

"Nya? Aa! Ochibi!" Eiji lost no time in glomping onto the boy.

"huff Eiji, puff I dare you t-"

"Nya? Fuji wasn't kidding, huh! Okie dokie, Ochibi, dare away!" he nuzzled the kawaii little star. The kawaii little star developed a twitch, then smiled in a manner that may have been copyright infringement to their dear tensai,

"Eiji, I dare you not to hug anyone today," Ryoma smiled.

"NYAAA!" Eiji straightened, "Ochibi is evil!"

Ryoma merely smiled, "Did Fuji happen to mention the penalty for refusing a dare? Or should I say penal-tea?" Eiji's face lost its color; evidently Fuji had passed on all the rules.

"Nya…aa…okay Ochibi…" Eiji wandered off as the bell rang, looking lost. Ryoma ran to make it to his first class on time.

Oishi was worried (big surprise).

"Eiji, what's wrong?" the Mother of Seigaku asked his usually hyperactive partner.

"Nya…" was the only response he received. Oishi frowned; Eiji wasn't acting at all like himself today. In fact, he hadn't given Oishi his good-morning tackle even!

"Eiji-" he was interrupted by the bell and Eiji suddenly perking up.

"Taka!" the acrobatic player ran from the room with all his usual exuberance.

Oishi felt his heart clench. Taka? He began to gather his books slowly.

"Taka!" Eiji almost ran into the shy boy as he rounded a corner.

"Hello, Eiji," Taka smiled.

"I dare you to…to…" Eiji paused. He hadn't given much thought (meaning none at all) to what he would dare someone. Taka blinked.

"You dare me to do what?" he asked shyly.

"Um….nya…I dare you to…" Eiji spotted Taka's tennis bag, "I dare you to hold a tennis racket all day!"

"Huh? That doesn't seem very practical, Eiji," Taka murmured.

"Nya! Didn't Fuji tell you? You have to do the dare or you have to drink a whole pitcher of Inui's Poison!" Eiji waved his arms to accentuate his point.

"Um, okay," Taka slowly unzipped his bag. Eiji wasn't patient (big shock there), so he grabbed the racket, pulled it out, and shoved it in Taka's hand.

"BURNING!"

"Bai bai, Taka!" Eiji ran towards the cafeteria.

"Pshhhh" Kaidoh was eating his nutritionally complete lunch when he was interrupted by Burning Taka.

"KAIDOH! I DARE YOU TO WEAR THESE PINK RIBBONS IN YOUR HAIR, AND NO BANDANA!"

"Pshhh, where did you get those ribbons?" Kaidoh hissed.

"RIBBONS? FUJI HAD THEM! GREATO!" Kaidoh hissed again. He most certainly couldn't take his rapidly mounting anger out on Fuji, not unless he had a death wish.

"ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR THE RIBBONS? OR ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK THE PITCHER OF INUI JUICE, CHICKEN!" Kaidoh considered developing a twitch, Tezuka had one, and he thought Ryoma had gotten one this morning, as he took the ribbons. Someone was defiantly going to pay for this.

Momo doubled over in laughter, "Oh you look beautiful, Mamushi!" tears were leaking out of his eyes, "Very ladylike!"

"Pshhh" beating the idiot into the tile passed through Kaidoh's mind, but a better punishment soon took its place, "I dare you to sing and dance instead of talking."

Momo stopped mid-laugh, "Huh?"

"You heard me, baka. Start singing, unless you want to drink Inui's newest brew, I hear it glows," Momo just kept his lips pressed shut.

"Pshhh, sweet silence," the viper strolled away.

(TBC?)

I'm not sure if this is really worth continuing…this is my first fanfic and the ideas aren't that good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all very much for all your reviews! I was SO happy!

**Kurobane**: Thank you for your help, I know I have problems with jumping from one point to the next to with no information in between, I hope this chapter is better with that.

**KagomeGirl21**: I know there is no shounen-ai yet, but I am trying! Hopefully the next chapter (when everyone sees each other for the first time) will have some!

**Bandcat**: I always considered Inui one of the Seigaku Regulars, kind of like a mascot maybe. . .

**RuByMoOn17, Eva, ariark, shini-kumiko, moonsnite, san, and DnKs-giRLs**: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I borrowed it from a friend

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inui! I see you there!" Momo sang and had a mini seizure that he called dancing as he ran over.

"Momo, an interesting walk. Ii data," Inui scribbled something in his ever present notebook of doom and other interesting facts.

"Inui! I dare you to-"

"You're off key and there isn't even a key to be off of, interesting," Inui scribbled something in his notebook.

"Inui! You're not listening!" Momo sang, twirling in place as he did his best to look angry, "I dare you to….to…to…"

"You sound like a broken record…a bad 80s record," Inui wrote something else.

"I dare you to drink a juice I make!" he sang out opera style. Inui blinked, but no one noticed because he glasses hid the action.

"A juice you make?" he cocked his head slightly, "Interesting." He started writing in his notebook again.

Momo growled, how was he supposed to enforce a dare with Inui? Inui _liked_ his juice!

"Very well, Momo," Inui closed his notebook, "Would you like to borrow the science lab?"

"Um…sure," Momo sang softly. Inui led the way; he knew his way to the science lab better than to any of his classes. Only the tennis courts could compare. "And no looking while I mix it! We don't know what's in your concoctions, so you can't know what's in mine!"

"If you asked I would be more than happy to tell you what is contained in my juice," Inui said calmly. Momo paused.

"Um…n…no, t…that's okay," he sweat dropped as he half-sang moving his feet slightly to pretend dancing, "I don't think I would want to know anyway."

"Ii data," Inui jotted something down in his notebook of doom as Momo quickly threw anything he saw into a beaker. He paused momentarily to wonder if it was edible, then decided Inui wouldn't have anything that could hurt anyone in his lab, besides Inui Juice itself of course.

"Complete!" Momo sang out and did a spontaneous pirouette, whether he would have done this without the dare remains unknown, and held a beaker of surprisingly blue liquid in front of Inui.

"Interesting color," Inui began to write again, "75 chance you used-"

"Just drink it!" Momo yodeled.

Inui took the glass and took a long drink. He set it down and began writing again, then stopped. He just stared at his notebook.

"Inui?" Momo caroled.

". . ."

"I…Inui?" Momo was beginning to get worried, maybe that bubbly green thing wasn't edible after all…or maybe the problem was the pink blobby things.

"Interesting taste," Inui finally spoke.

"Really? Was it horribly bad?" he chirped.

"No," Momo cursed inwardly, "Anyway, I must be going." Inui wandered out of the lab, leaving Momo excessively confused.

"Ah, Fuji," Inui stopped the prodigy on his way to class.

"Hai, Inui?" Fuji smiled (but then again he was always smiling).

"I wish to dare you," Inui said simply.

"Very well, Inui, what is your dare?" Fuji opened his eyes slightly. He would do any dare given to him, but he had plans for today that would be ruined by anything extravagant and even Inui feared the tensai.

Inui checked his data book, "I would like you to wear the girl's uniform all day."

Silence.

"What?" not much surprised Fuji, but this certainly had. The prodigy was almost as apt at collecting data as Inui, and this was against all of it.

"I dare you to wear the girl's uniform all day," Inui repeated.

"Inui, hypothetically speaking, if you were to dare Tezuka, what would you dare him to do?" Fuji asked.

Inui blinked (not that you can tell) and considered, "According to my data the best dare for Tezuka would be that he wear the girl's uniform and be in charge of the girl's tennis club instead."

"Inui, someone has taken your common sense and locked it away very tightly," Fuji said smiling, "Do you know where I can find a girl's uniform?"

"Here," Inui handed him said uniform, "It should fit perfectly, according to my data."

Whispers traveled around the school, as they were apt to do, and with each retelling they changed. By the end of the school day, Kaidoh was wearing a pink frilly dress and high heels. This irritated the viper, but he refused to come out of his hiding place to do anything about it.

It was here that Fuji found him before practice, quite by accident really.

"Eh? Kaidoh! You look so cute," Fuji smiled evilly. He had, of course, known all about Kaidoh's dare as he had provided the frilly pink ribbons that now adorned Kaidoh's hair.

"Fuji-sempai." if he had thought it would help, he would have gotten angry, but he was dealing with Fuji, the notorious sadist of Seigaku, and getting angry would only make everything worse. It was then that Kaidoh noticed what exactly his sempai was wearing; he turned an interesting shade of pink that nearly matched the ribbons.

"Is there something the matter, Kaidoh-kun?" Fuji asked sweetly, kneeling down next to Kaidoh in the perfect way that girl's did to keep people from being able to see up their skirts. He prayed Fuji was just doing that to keep up an illusion and was really wearing pants under that.

"F…Fuji-sempai…are...are…" Fuji cocked his head slightly.

"What are you trying to say Kaidoh-kun?" Fuji smiled, was he wearing lip gloss?

"A…a…"

"You're not making much sense, Kaidoh-kun," Fuji grinned, somewhere a bell rang. Kaidoh was worlds away by then didn't notice.

"Time for practice Kaidoh-kun," Fuji grinned, "Wanna walk there with me?" Kaidoh made a noise halfway between a hiss and a whimper, "Come on," Fuji grabbed the younger boy's hand and led him towards the tennis courts.

(TBC)

I hope you enjoyed! Thank you again to all reviewers!


	3. Chpater 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but if I owned Fuji…mwahahaha …huh? What was I saying?

Thank you all once again for your reviews and suggestions! They are a big help!

**okama no kama tsukai**: I'm glad you like it enough to share it with your friends! And I'm glad you think it's funny! Thank you very much!

**KagomeGirl21**: No Tezuka yet but he will come in soon!

**DnKs-giRLs**: Everyone likes seeing Fuji in a skirt, lol.

**Fuji-fan**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

"Hello, Taka," Fuji pulled Kaidoh along toward the clubhouse, greeting the powerhouse player.

"Hello, F…" Taka blinked then turned an amusing shade of red, "F…F…Fuji."

"Oh my everyone seems to be acting so oddly today!" Fuji smiled. Taka mumbled something about shoes and hurried away; Fuji chuckled softly and continued pulling Kaidoh.

Ah, his prey was sighted.

"Hello, Inui," Fuji smiled warmly and continued dragging Kaidoh past the data man.

"Fuji…Kaidoh," Inui glared at Fuji's hand holding Kaidoh's, though only Fuji could tell he was glaring.

"Well its time for practice," Fuji smiled, "Come along Kaidoh."

"Uh, I would like to discuss Kaidoh's, um, training schedule please, Fuji. You can go on ahead," Inui's voice held a slightly dangerous note. Fuji chuckled to himself sadistically.

"Oh I can wait," he smiled.

"No, I think you should go," Inui was funny to watch squirm, but there were others to torture.

"Okay then. See you, Kaidoh-kun," Fuji blew him a kiss much to both of his audience's dismay and left.

Momo was being awfully quiet, and of course Echizen was the first to notice. He was taking full advantage of the silence when Fuji arrived.

"Momoshiro and Mamushi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…Fuji," Ryoma stared at the tensai as he entered the club room; Momo took advantage of the pause to smack the prince of tennis upside the head, then noticed Fuji in his own way.

"HOLY CRAP!"

". . ."

"Is there a problem?" Fuji twirled his skirt slightly. The two boys just stared at him, Momo had evidently dislocated his jaw and Ryoma looked like he wanted to cry.

"Nya!" Oh, Eiji had arrived.

"Hello, Eiji," Fuji smiled. For the first time that day, Eiji didn't have to resist the urge to glomp the person in front of him. Kaidoh and Inui followed him in, Inui glaring possessively at Kaidoh who was fidgeting in a confused manner as he couldn't tell Inui was looking at him and thus couldn't tell what was making him so fidgety. Taka slipped in afterwards, eyes down and mumbling like Shinji.

Everyone waited awkwardly, pointedly not staring at Fuji's skirt, even Kaidoh's hair had been forgotten in lee of…that.

"Is anyone in here?" Oishi's voice could be heard from outside.

"Yes, we're all here," Fuji called.

"Oh, it was so quiet I wasn't- FUJI!" Oishi stopped in the doorway, "What are you doing in that! That's inappropriate! And…distracting!" he looked helplessly at the others, who helpfully stared at their shoes.

"I rather like it," there was a brief time of silence as everyone reprogrammed their brains so he had never said that.

"Um, anyway," Oishi shook his head, "Practice has been postponed an hour in order. . ." Anything that followed was drowned out by everyone's realization that there was still an hour for dares and it was Fuji's turn.

"Oishi," the vice captain blinked at being interrupted then turned politely to Fuji.

"Yes?"

"I dare you to tell Eiji yourdeepest secret concerning him," Oishi beat them all in color for the day.

"Uh…I…I don't know w…what-"

"Oh come now, Oishi! Surely you have a secret that involves Eiji," a glint of azure marked danger, "Or will you break the rules, Oishi?"

Oishi was the most honest person you will ever find, and he still hesitated slightly before his conscience beat him into submission. He walked over to Eiji; Fuji was interested to notice his face was brighter than Eiji's hair. He leaned down and whispered something in the acrobatic player's ear. Eiji's eyes widened, then, before anyone had any time to process anything (in fact, Taka's brain was still trying to get over the hurdle of Fuji's clothes and had fallen rather far behind) Eiji leapt on Oishi and the Golden Pair ended up in a heap on the ground, kissing each other with such a hunger even Fuji considered being uncomfortable (he decided against it, of course, because he is Fuji).

"Hey! I said you couldn't hug anyone!" Ryoma yelled, happily ignoring anything that happened after the hug.

_The Golden Pair are in sync once again_, Fuji thought as they turned a matching shade of red when they returned to reality and realized they were being watched.

(TBC)

A rather short chapter, I know, but I want to give each of the couples their own "special time". The Golden Pair didn't get much, but then again I had to keep their moment within Eiji's attention span.


	4. Chapter 4

scoots in GOMEN NASAII! I realize that this update was. . . VERY VERY late. SORRY! I don't know much about Inui and Kaidoh's relationship. . . I hope I expressed it reasonably well. The next chapters may be similar in time-til-postedness as this one, as I take time to make sure there is as little as possible OOCness. This of course means re-evaluating the relationship of the two involved. There is, of course, no need to re-evaluate the Golden Pair's relationship because they are the Golden Pair and everyone knows how their relationship is.

KagomeGirl21: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue to like this story!

DnKs-giRLs: Tezuka has still not made an appearance, but when he does he will do so in the full Tezuka manner! Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own a passion, love, or liking for Inuikai. I will leave that to others.

Kaidoh fidgeted and turned quite an amusing shade of pink.

"What's wrong, Kaidoh-kun?" Fuji smiled. Inui glared at him. Kaidoh mumbled something about PDA, "Aww! What's wrong with PDA?" Fuji attached himself happily to Kaidoh's arm, "Maybe you are jealous? Should we PDA, Kaoru-kun?"

"You cannot!" Inui pulled Kaidoh away.

"Oh? And why not?" Fuji pulled at Kaidoh's other arm, quite aware that the entire tennis team was watching them, even Eiji and Oishi which was saying something.

"B…because…" Inui noticed the stares as well, "Because PDA is a noun not a verb."

"I see," Fuji smiled, "Shall we turn it into a verb, Kaoru?" Kaidoh stood up quite suddenly.

"I'm going to practice," he mumbled.

"But you can't, Kaidoh. That's what Oishi was telling us!" Fuji cuddled his leg.

"Fuji, I dare you to stop bothering Kaidoh," everyone turned to stare at Oishi who was still on the floor with Eiji.

"Of course, Oishi," Fuji purred and suddenly attached himself to Inui. Kaidoh glared down at him where he held Inui around the waist.

"Fuji-sempai, I think-" Kaidoh started.

"Would you like a dare Kaoru-kun?" Oishi's eye widened, he had obviously just realized that he had handed Fuji an excuse to torture people in a prettily wrapped box.

"N…no thank you," Kaidoh mumbled, sitting down again.

"I could dare you anyway," Fuji mused.

"Be nice, Fuji!" Oishi said in his mother tone. Fuji smiled and cuddled closer to Inui. Kaidoh considered for the second time that day whether or not developing a twitch would be worth it. Inui would have considered the same thing if he was not made of stone. Kaidoh was made of softer kitten-loving stuff.

"Dare me," he hissed.

"Dare me," Inui told him.

"What?" even Fuji was taken by surprise. Someone was willingly submitting themselves to his torture? And even more two people!

"Dare me," Kaidoh repeated.

"Dare me," Inui said in the same breath.

"Oh my, such a predicament!" Fuji smiled.

"Fuji-sempai, dare me," Kaidoh glared at Inui out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuji, my data shows that I am the better dare in this case," Inui said simply.

"I see," Fuji smiled even wider, "Well I have a way to pick which one of you I would like to dare." Both boys stayed silent. "All you have to do is tell who you will dare if I dare you-"

"You," both said in unison.

"-and what you will dare them," Fuji finished, unfazed by there vehemence.

"I would dare you to stay off of Inui!" Kaidoh growled.

"You would?" Fuji smiled. Kaidoh blushed.

"It's just that…well…he didn't seem to be enjoying it…and…and I knew I wasn't…so I kinda…" he trailed off.

"And what about you, Inui? What would you dare me?" Fuji smiled. Inui stared at Kaidoh.

"Would you really waste a dare for Fuji on that?" he asked the viper.

"Psssh," Kaidoh nodded.

"You really have some interesting holes in your data," Fuji smiled.

"My data is perfect," Inui glared at Fuji, "The chances were just not in favor of this occurrence." Fuji smiled. Kaidoh started fidgeting again.

"You never did tell me what you would dare me, Inui," Fuji reminded the bespectacled boy.

"I would need to consult my data." _Still distracted by our dear snake, Inui?_

"I dare Inui to dare Kaidoh," Fuji smiled.

". . ."

". . . is that even legal?" Oishi asked, ever the stickler for rules.

"Fuji-sempai made up the game," Ryoma murmured, "The rules are at his discretion." Everyone winced and turned to watch as the melodrama played out.

"Very well," Inui adjusted his glasses and opened his data book. Kaidoh fidgeted. He really was getting good at that, Inui wrote that down without realizing it as he consulted his data for the best possible date…I mean dare. Date? Inui paused for a moment.

"I dare Kaidoh to…" should he? Well why not? "Come outside with me, please."

"You don't have to add "please" to a dare, sempai," Kaidoh pointed out as he rose.

Inui didn't say anything, merely led his kohai out of the locker room.

To those inside the locker room (besides Eiji and Oishi who were lucky if they could hear anything) the events outside sounded like this:

incoherentness

"Psssh"

"mumbling"

"BAKA!"

Followed by a thud.

The gathered, which still discludes Eiji and Oishi so quit asking, sweat-dropped.

To those who were participating in the activities outside, the events were slightly clearer, and went along these lines:

"Kaidoh, to put this in the most statistically accurate way possible will require some research, but I believe I have a 99 accurate…"

"Psssh"

"Er…I mean…Ilikeyouwillyougooutwithme."

"BAKA!" Kaidoh at this point threw himself at his sempai which resulted in them falling (there was a 98 chance, Inui later put it into his computer), barely missing a thorn bush (14 chance, lucky! Was entered into Inui's computer with a note-to-self 'find out whose idea it was to plant thorn bushes near changing rooms and gather data on their thought process'), and landing with a thud on the ground (100 for those of you who are silly enough to ask, gravity works) with Kaidoh on top of his sempai.

"There is a 97 chance this is a ye-" he was cut off by a rather openly passionate, for Kaidoh at least, kiss from said kohai.

"Shut up, sempai."

I will not go into details as to what happened after this. But there is a 99.9 chance that Kaidoh enjoyed it just as much as Inui, a 75 chance you have a rather graphically accurate idea of what happened, and a 89 chance that 'Psssh' was heard 6-10 times.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

KagomeGirl21: Thank you again!

Hikari Mizu: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: No FujiRyo, but Ryoma does get dared in this chapter

under-arrest: No Tezuka still TT but don't worry, he will come in soon!

RoseLavenderRose: Here is the continuation! Enjoy!

tangerine-asuka: Yeah, Fuji is evil. . . but sooo cute! Tezuka's coming, Fuji has. . . plans. . . for him

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. Fuji OWNZ all of Seigaku

Ears strained inside the locker room, waiting for the next bout of noise from outside.

"I think it's safe to say they went to someone's house, 75 chance Inui's, and are thoroughly enjoying themselves," Fuji said after awhile.

"Fuji-sempai!" Oishi took his eyes off Eiji long enough to blush.

"Don't mind me, Oishi. Just continue as you were . . . though you may want to move to your house. Your parents are out of town on business, ne?" Oishi blushed.

"W…we have practice, F…Fuji," he mumbled.

"I don't think you will get much practice done if you remain attached to Eiji like that, and I don't think he's apt to let you let go of him either," Fuji said simply. Oishi's blush deepened; Eiji was already the color of his hair.

"Fuji-sempai, you're being mean," Ryoma said.

"Of course, Echizen," Fuji smiled, "Perhaps we should just continue our game then?"

"We can't, Fuji, its Kaidoh's turn," Ryoma pointed out.

"Ah, yes, and Kaidoh is of doing who knows what with Inui," Fuji smiled knowingly, the gathered members of Seigaku sweat dropped.

"Uh, doesn't that mean the game is over?" Momo asked/ hummed.

"Of course not, Momo, since Kaidoh left his turn must be transferred," Fuji shrugged, "Hmm, or we could just have everyone here drink the penal-tea and call it even."

"So whose turn is it?" Momo sang quickly.

"Well, I would say the last person to make a dare that is still present," Fuji said smiling, "Which would be me."

"But your dare was completed, so it's someone else's turn!" Momo said hurriedly.

"Would you like my turn, Momo?" Fuji smiled.

"Yes!"

"Very well, it is Momo's turn," Fuji told the gathered members.

"I…" Momo thought for a moment (which in its own was surprising), humming a few bars of the tune he was singing to, "I dare…Echizen. . .to…to…"

"Would you like a suggestion?" Fuji asked.

"N…no, that's okay Fuji-sempai," Momo winced, "I dare Echizen to. . ." Momo blinked. He couldn't think of anything interesting for the young prodigy to do! It had to be something embarrassing . . . something good. . .

"Something like kissing his doubles partner."

"I dare you to kiss your doubles partner!"

There was silence.

This silence was followed by a rather explicit cuss word from dear Momo.

"Momo! That wasn't very songlike," Fuji pointed out.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I SAID THE WRONG DARE!"

"But Momo," Fuji looked at him earnestly, "That's against the rules."

"WHAT! SAYS WH-" Momo stopped suddenly as a shimmer of blue showed from under Fuji's eyelids, "I mean. . . "

"Go on, Ryoma, don't leave him hanging," Fuji grinned.

"No," Ryoma pulled his cap lower.

"Do you want the penal tea?" Fuji asked, "Inui's not here but I'm sure I can find some leftover around here somewhere." Ryoma turned slightly green and stood up.

"Baka Momo-sempai," he growled, stalking over to his doubles partner.

"I'm sorry!" Momo howled.

"Not as sorry as me," Ryoma mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said you were sorrier than me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did! You should feel lucky!" Momo declared.

"Lucky?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You get to kiss the hotness that is me. Maybe you'll learn something, Echizen!" Momo puffed out his chest.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm probably the best kisser here! You should feel blessed!" Momo bragged. Ryoma's eyes narrowed,

"You've got to be kidding."

"I could probably teach you a lot, kiddo," Momo bragged on, probably not even aware of what he was saying.

"I bet I'm a hundred times better than you!" Ryoma yelled, feeling his pride being challenged.

"There's no way, kiddo, you can't compare to me," Momo smirked.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Ryoma glared.

"Loser pays for burgers for a week?" Momo suggested. To show his agreement, Ryoma kissed him.

The remaining members of Seigaku were treated with an almost five minute period where both boys tried to prove they were indeed the better kisser.

_This couldn't have worked out better if I planned it. Momo only needed a little push in the right direction_ Fuji thought with his mysterious smile on his lips.

When the two finally stopped for air, they were panting like they'd run fifty laps.

"I…huff…so won." Momo told the prodigy with a smile.

"Made huff mada puff da ne," Ryoma glared.

"Maybe a rematch?" Fuji asked. Momo blushed; Ryoma pulled his cap down further.

"Er…we could go to my house," he mumbled.

"Fine, but you will owe me burgers for a week," Ryoma grabbed his bag.

"There is no way! I am going to make you pay for me if it's the last thing I do!" Momo yelled, following the prodigy out the door. Fuji heard them yelling back and forth until they were out of earshot, then turned to see Oishi and Eiji sneaking out.

At Momo's house the "Kissing War" went on for quite some time, neither was willing to admit defeat, that was until Momo stepped it up a notch and Ryoma showed him that some tennis moves aren't just for the court. Momo ended up paying for burgers for that entire month.

A crappy story that was . . . awkward to right. Its pretty bad when you can't even write something even a little risqué without blushing. Please tell me any suggestions for editing it! Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 Special Bit For Taka

san: Thank you for the idea! I will defiantly consider it! Thank you for reviewing!

Kloudy Reignfall: I do intend to bring Tezuka in really! I just thought poor Taka needed some love too, thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, if I did there would be less Dan

Fuji smiled his typical Fuji smile. Taka shifted nervously with his typical help-me-Fuji-is-the-embodiment-of-satan frown.

"Looks like we're the only ones left, Taka-kun," Fuji smiled.

"H…hai," Taka murmured.

"But not for long," Fuji picked up his cell phone and walked out of the club room. Taka twitched and sweated. Fuji walked back in a moment later with a smug little smile on his face, sat down and started to clean his nails.

Time passed, as it is wont to do.

Taka shifted to a more comfortable position.

Time continued to pass.

Taka changed positions again.

Time passed yet again.

Fuji changed positions.

Time was so surprised it totally forgot to do anything and so out story continues.

There was a knock on the clubhouse door. Fuji's smile widened as he got up to answer it.

"Hello," Fuji smiled to whoever was outside the door, "Yes, of course." Fuji stepped aside to reveal . . .

"Akutsu!" even the gentle Taka raised his voice in surprise to see his childhood . . . acquaintance.

"Yo," was all Akutsu said, which is a speech for him, before he grabbed Taka's arm and started to drag him out of the club room.

"What are you doing!" Taka resisted, but Akutsu was stronger than him.

"Out," Akutsu pulled him harder.

"Out where?" Taka asked.

"Date," Akutsu announced.

"A what!" Taka looked over his shoulder at Fuji as the club door shut behind him. Fuji sat down and examined his nails.

"Akutsu, I don't think this is a good idea," Taka mumbled, "I have practice, and shouldn't you be at practice too?"

"Skipped out," he pulled Taka along the street, attracting quite a few stares.

"Akutsu, people are staring," Taka mumbled.

"Then move your own feet," Taka remembered what legs were for and matched Akutsu's pace.

"Where are we going?" Taka asked again.

"Date," Akutsu repeated.

"A date where?"

"A sushi shop," Akutsu told him.

"Oh . . . okay then. I like sushi," said Taka.

"We can't eat here!" Take yelped.

"Why? It's the best sushi shop I know," Akutsu glared.

"But its MY DAD'S sushi shop!" Taka yelled, which was amazing for mild mannered Taka.

"You'll have to introduce him to your boyfriend sometime," Akutsu shrugged.

"My…my what?" Taka just stared.

"Boyfriend. B-O-Y-Friend."

"Y…you?"

"Do you see any other guys around here?" Akutsu growled.

"Well, no, but shouldn't I have a girlfriend?" Taka tried a different approach.

"No."

"Er…why not?" he asked.

"Because you got me, and I can make you a lot happier," Akutsu pulled him into the sushi shop before Taka had a chance to process what had been said, which resulted in Taka turning very red as he finally understood in the middle of introducing Akutsu to his father, which defiantly gave the wrong impression. Taka thought his father was going to protest, but looking up at a very intimidating Akutsu can erase anyone's objections to their son being gay.

Taka barely tasted the sushi, and kept twitching as Akutsu's eyes never left him.

"Quit twitching," Akutsu finally demanded.

"Sorry," Taka twitched again, "I was just wondering w-"he paused as Akutsu looked him straight in the eye.

"Wondering what?"

"W…what you m…meant w…when-"

"Spit it out."

"When you said you could make me happier than a girlfriend," Taka said quickly.

Akutsu grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

But before Akutsu could do anything, Dan ran in.

"What the?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but Fuji-kun told me to give this to Taka-kun! Sorry!" Dan handed Taka a package, turned and ran out the way he had come.

Taka blinked and opened the card on the package. It read:

Dear Taka,

Do to some misunderstanding

with the writer. . .

(Fuji glares at author who whines "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me or use me in you world domination schemes!" Fuji grins, "Good idea!")

. . . we forgot your dare. Thus I would

personally like to make amends by

giving you this. Enjoy.

"Who's it from?" Akutsu asked.

"Fuji, he-"

Akutsu blinked as Taka went silent, "Fuji what?"

"BURNING!" Taka raised the tennis racket Fuji had sent above his head.

"Oh crap-"

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Kloudy Reignfall: Now there's some Tezuka! And Fuji's as manipulative as ever!

Sushi-dono: Pervyness excused! Hope you like this chapter then!

IsumiDAVES: Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review!

Ilanala: Lol, everyone wants to see Tezuka! Well, here he is!

Hikari Mizu: Your welcome and thank you for the review!

hiei-suichi: Thank you very much for your support!

VtE: I'm glad I could capture Fuji's personality well, thank you for your review!

Special thanks to VooDooDoll333!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, or else things like this would happen in the series more than in fanfiction

When Tezuka Kunimitsu walked into the Seigaku club room after finishing some paperwork, his eye gave an uncharacteristic twitch.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, purposely ignoring Fuji's attire.

"They left," Fuji said with his usual smile. Tezuka rubbed his temples.

"Why did they leave?" he asked.

"Did you want to see your teammates having sweaty sex on the clubroom floor?"

"… Fuji, I think I hate you," Tezuka sighed.

"No you don't," Fuji got up and wrapped his arms around the stoic buchou.

"Fuji, what do you think you're doing?" Tezuka rubbed his temples again.

"Nothing," Fuji shifted closer to the captain.

"Fuji, I am warning you-" Tezuka growled, but cut off with a gasp.

"What's wrong, Kunimitsu-kun?" Fuji shifted again; making sure his skirt still fell very awkwardly over his equally awkwardly positioned self.

"Fuji, stop this right no-" Fuji shifted so Tezuka disbalanced and landed hard on a bench. He straddled Tezuka's legs and smiled down at the captain.

"Do you remember what I told you about the club participating in a game?" Fuji rubbed Tezuka's collarbone, the buchou's breaths were coming harsh and fast now.

"Y…yes," Tezuka tried to move away from the tensai's touch.

"Well, I have a dare for you," Fuji said, his lips brushing the captain's ear.

"I don't recall agreeing to participate in such a game," Tezuka jerked away from the tensai and stood up, still gasping for breath.

"But you didn't have to, buchou, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's back, "All the regulars were automatically in."

"Fuji, you can't do that," Tezuka focused on the floor.

"But I did," Fuji brushed his lips against Tezuka's neck as he spoke and was pleased when a shiver ran through the captain's spine.

"Fuji-"

"You asked where the club members were," Fuji suddenly sat on the bench, all business, "Do you want to know where they really are?"

Tezuka panted a breath and sat opposite the tensai, "Yes."

Fuji smiled and related the events of the past hour or so, "So you see, Buchou," he concluded, "Everyone's quite busy today."

"Then I suppose there is no point in practicing," Tezuka got up and headed for the clubroom door.

Fuji pouted, "Tezuka, you disappoint me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to do everything?" he asked.

Tezuka blinked, "I don't understand what you are saying, Fuji, but you should change out of those clothes and go home, practice is officially canceled."

"Who would have thought Tezuka Kunimitsu would cancel practice," Fuji smiled.

"We can't very well play without anyone here," Tezuka glared at Fuji.

"Oh contraire," Fuji smiled, "This is the perfect time to play." He looped his arms around the captain's neck.

"Fuji, I really think you should change and-"

"Do you really want me to change Tezuka?"

"Yes."

Fuji sighed, "Very well then." He turned his back and slowly pulled off his shirt. Tezuka could feel his breathing speeding up again for no reason. _There's not a reason_, I told himself, _not a reason. Fuji's perfect skin is not a reason. STOP THAT!_ He mentally berated himself, jerking his eyes from Fuji's lithe form.

"Is something wrong, Buchou?" Tezuka looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. Fuji had turned around but had yet to put on a shirt.

"No, Fuji, please finish changing," Tezuka glared at the concrete floor of the clubroom.

"If you insist," Fuji turned his back again and Tezuka chanced a look up. He groaned, Fuji's back was just so beautiful.

Before he even knew what he was doing he has embraced the tensai from behind, his nose nestled near the other boy's collarbone.

"Tezuka!" Fuji gasped.

Tezuka ran his nose along the boy's collar bone, then moved so his lips ran along the other's shoulder. Fuji bent his head to allow Tezuka's lips better access.

"Fuji," Tezuka whispered.

"Hn?"

"I have a dare for you."

-END-

Gya, I can't even write slight shounen-ai without blushing. blush I hope you all liked it! Your comments are most appreciated! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!


End file.
